


Shattered

by 22AnnabethVolturi22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bismuth is a guy, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Sad Peridot (Steven Universe), some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22AnnabethVolturi22/pseuds/22AnnabethVolturi22
Summary: Peridot Olivine is a foster kid who’s been moved around from home to home for two years. Parents’ dead in a car accident, abandoned by her older sister, she gets one last chance with a new family who wants nothing more than to make her feel at home. A new school with new people seems nice, but can Peridot open her heart at risk of breaking it again?





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Lapidot fanfic, so I beg you guys to go easy on me with this! I've thought about this for a while now, I just couldn't find a good plot to start with.
> 
> In this chapter Peridot goes to her new home, so call it an introductory chapter. Pearl is not crushing on Rose here, and she and Amethyst well...you get the idea.
> 
> I don't own Steven Universe.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Of all the things she pictured in her future, this hadn’t been one of them. When they asked them in kindergarten what they wanted to be when they grow up, some said doctors, other said dancers, superheroes, princesses, and she wanted to be a Robotic Engineer, or a computer technician. She’d had everything once, loving parents, a nice home, few friends, great big sister who always looked out for her, and where was it all now? It was gone, all of it taken away in a big flash of light on a dark highway just after her fourteenth birthday. 

Peridot Olivine, sixteen years old, was not a happy person, not anymore. Two years she had been in the foster system, and for two years straight she’d been in almost six different homes, none much better than the last. The first was a couple who didn’t like her hobbies, so they teased her and let their biological son take her stuff which she got back before leaving. The second one, the parents didn’t like anything or anyone, so they ignored her completely. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth, all full of other foster kids who teased and bullied her because she was quiet and smarter than them. 

Now here she was, back in the office of Child Services waiting on her case worker Ms. Holly Bluebell to gather up the last of her paperwork before sending her to another foster home. This one was supposedly better than the others, but that’s what she said about the rest too. Peridot would’ve loved to be anywhere else right now, but it was either this last home or a children’s home in Empire City. 

Her parents, Dave and Mellie Olivine, had been great people. Her dad worked as an office manager for a small company, and her mom worked as a pre-school teacher at a daycare center. They didn’t always have much money, but they did fine. Peridot’s fourteenth birthday was the last good one she had, because her dad had gone out and bought a mess of Chinese food and her mom baked a yummy triple chocolate cake, while Peridot had gone out for the day with her older sister Jasper. They spent the day at the arcade, then the movies, and after they got home the family ate together and opened Peridot’s birthday gifts. The last present was a handmade necklace and charm bracelet, both handspun with thick green and blue yarn with a Peridot charm and moon. 

“Peridot, are you ready?” Holly came out of her office with her briefcase in hand. 

“Yeah.” Peridot looked up from her spot. 

“Alright, let’s be off and don’t slouch!” Peridot rolled her eyes, but kept silent as she grabbed the duffle bag and suitcase that held everything she owned. Following Holly to her car Peridot did all she could not to sigh or groan, lest she wanted another lecture on how a lady should have a good face on the outside and keep her emotions inside. Seriously who did this woman think she was? 

It had been two days after her birthday, when Peridot realized her entire life would never be the same. Her parents had gone out to dinner for a date night, while she and Jasper stayed home playing video games. It was around midnight when the police showed up, and told them Dave and Mellie had been killed in a drunk driving incident, and the other driver had been arrested. Peridot’s entire life fell apart, and Jasper…being eighteen and all, had promised that she would take care of her until high school ended. They lasted about three months, and then one day Peridot came home from school and saw that Jasper had taken their parents’ car and all her stuff had disappeared. No note, no message, nothing, just up and left and then the next day Peridot became a foster child. 

“Peridot!” Peridot shook out of her thoughts when Holly called her name.

“Huh…what…?” 

“I’ve been talking to you for the past five minutes; you could at least pretend to pay attention.” 

“What did you say again?” 

“Hm, I was reminding you this is the last foster home we’re placing you in, and if this doesn’t work out you’re going to be transferred to the Empire City Children’s Home. This family has two other foster children, both girls your age, and a son who’s maybe two years younger. They are good people, and their son is a nice boy I think you’ll get along fine.” 

“That’s what you said about the others.” Peridot mumbled.

“No mumbling! Speak up so I can hear you.”

“You said the same thing about the others.” Holly sighed.

“Well we’ll just hope for the best.” the rest of the ride was quiet, about twenty minutes worth of silence before they came to a private neighborhood and pulled up to a yard that contained a two story house painted a pale red and white, almost like a barn. It had a front porch, a metal fence that surrounded the backyard, some rosebushes in front, and a pretty big driveway. 

‘Whoa, kinda fancy.’ Peridot waited for the car to shut off before she unbuckled herself and got out the car with Holly. As she grabbed her stuff a very tall woman with bright red hair pulled in a ponytail came out to greet them. 

“Ms. Bluebell, hello.” the two women greeted each other.

“Ah yes hello Mrs. Universe, how are you today?”

“Oh just fine, and this…” the new woman looked at Peridot. “This must be Peridot.” 

“Yes.” Peridot nodded at her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you dear, I’m Rose Quartz-Universe. Welcome.” ‘Rose’ held out her hand, and Peridot shook it. “I hope your trip was good?”

“It was ok.” Peridot shrugged. 

“Well you can rest easy dear, things are going to be so much fun with you here.”

‘You say that now.’ 

“Yes, now I hate to rush this but unfortunately I’m needed back at the office. Why don’t we go inside and talk?” Rose led them inside, and Peridot could see how the house looked so… country style? The walls were a deep red and light brown, with pictures of landscapes, family portraits, and a few other paintings Peridot couldn’t quite place. They went into a living room and Peridot took a seat on the big black leather couch.

“Greg has taken the kids out, but they’ll be back soon. I think you’ll like them Peridot, Amethyst and Pearl are very excited to meet you, and Steven’s just happy to have a new sister.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Peridot whispered so they didn’t hear her. She just wanted to get up to her room and lay down, maybe try and sleep the rest of the day away. 

“Here’s all the paperwork and I’ve already given you a copy of her file, the school has been notified so she’ll start first thing Monday morning. You have my contact information, so please call me if you need anything Mrs. Universe.” 

“Of course, but please call me Rose.” 

“Very well Rose.” Holly laughed and stood. “I have to go, but I’ll stop by Monday after to see how she’s doing.” she looked at Peridot. “You behave yourself missy, but if you need me just call.” 

“Yeah.” Peridot caught the look that said ‘Don’t mess this up or else.’ 

“Alright, have a good day both of you.” Holly quickly took off out the door and Peridot just stayed quiet until Rose stood again. 

“Peridot let me show you your room.” Rose grabbed the suitcase and Peridot quietly followed her upstairs to the second floor. “Amethyst and Pearl used to share a room, but Amethyst is a bit messy so I’m going to have you bunk in with Pearl. She’s got a thing for tidiness.”

‘Great, a neat freak.’ 

“Ok.” at least she’d have a clean roommate; her last ones were complete slobs or thieves. 

“Here we go.” Rose opened up a door that had some odd drawings of dancers and horses taped to the front, and revealed a dusty pink bedroom with a desk, a TV, a bookshelf, and a set of wooden bunkbeds. The bottom one was obviously claimed, with the pink and blue bedsheets and quilt, it was obvious. 

‘A bit girly.’ so if this was Pearl’s bit, Peridot couldn’t help but snort at the idea of this girly room. 

“Do you like it?”

“It’s alright, thanks.” Peridot sat down on the desk chair.

“Alright, I’m going to get started on dinner so I’ll give you some time to unpack. Do you like spaghetti?” 

“Yes.” Rose gave a kind smile, it unnerved Peridot. 

“Wonderful, I’ll send the others up to meet you later. If you need anything just come downstairs to the kitchen, oh and the bathroom is down the hall on the right. Do you want the door shut or open?” 

“Open’s fine.” Peridot didn’t care right now. When Rose left she pulled out her big duffle bag and rummaged through until she found her family photo album. It was incomplete, but it held all of her favorite pictures of her parents and sister growing up. The house had been under a mortgage so the bank had taken control of everything, but Peridot was able to have all the family possessions placed in a storage bin her dad had owned which now was hers. It would stay there until she could get a place of her own, however long that might take. 

Flipping through the album she found the last photo they’d taken at the zoo, in front of that huge elephant statue near the entrance. It was the last one they had as a family, dad waving at the camera with his goofy grin, mom laughing at him, Jasper wearing a tiger hat that was actually big enough for her head, and Peridot wearing her silly alien green sunglasses that matched her alien head t-shirt. Jasper looked so much like dad, bulky like him too, and Peridot took after her mom though she had her height from her grandmother. 

She missed them all, wished things could’ve been the way they were before the accident. Wishful thinking, she was angry that it happened, her parents didn’t deserve to die and Jasper had to leave her alone. Didn’t even call her on her birthday, or Christmas, then again she didn’t think Jasper could get in touch with her after all this. Hell, wherever Jasper was now Peridot just hoped she was ok, no matter how angry she was. 

Closing the album Peridot placed it on the top bunk, and proceeded to unpack the rest of her stuff. She looked in the dresser and found some empty drawers, enough for her since she didn’t have too much. Once her clothes were unpacked she opened the suitcase and took out her books, setting them on the floor until she could find a spot for them, her mp3 player, and her Nintendo PS Vita which had all her favorite games. All of that would stay in the suitcase for now, except the Vita, and she took out her favorite crocheted green blanket, and the small teddy bear she’d slept with when she was little. 

‘I hate this…’ she clutched the bear to her chest, her anger turning into sadness as she let the tears fall down her cheeks. She pulled herself together quickly, and remembered the others that lived here would be back soon. 

‘I’ll have to bite my tongue this time, no sense in wasting the rest of my teen years in a children’s home.’ 

 

Meanwhile:

“Hey Rose, we’re home!” Rose heard the voice of her husband Greg Universe call from the hallway.

“In here Greg! Kids you too!” the whole Universe family ran into the kitchen, though the youngest one stopped and took a big whiff of the delicious smells of sauce and meat filling the room. “I’m glad you’re all here, our newest house guest has arrived.”

“Oh has she?” Pearl was excited to meet Peridot, she’d been eager to have a roommate. 

“Yes, now before you go talk to her there’s a few things you should know. Peridot hasn’t had very good experiences with other foster families; Ms. Holly has taken her from several ones so she’s not going to be very open.”

“Was she abused?” Greg asked it.

“I don’t know, Holly didn’t exactly explain much but you can tell by looking at her she’s been hurt.” 

“So what’s her story?” Amethyst plopped herself on the counter.

“Amethyst get your butt down! We prepare food on that counter!” Amethyst stuck out her tongue at Steven, but did as asked when Pearl glared at her. 

“Her parents died in a car accident a few years ago, and her older sister…disappeared. I can tell she’s not happy about being here, but we’ll make her feel at home won’t we?” everyone nodded. 

“Mom, can we meet her?” 

“Not yet Steven, she needs a little time to herself. Pearl can you get the pasta down for me? Amethyst you and Greg can set the table, and Steven…why don’t you help me with the garlic bread?” 

“Yeah!” everyone went to work as Rose continued cooking, she had loved making food for her whole family. When she and Greg got married they didn’t have much, but they both worked jobs to build their way up until they bought this house and added on to it. Greg owned a local carwash but was also a handyman for the neighborhood, he knew flooring, roofing, plumbing fixtures, some carpentry, it was enough to pay the bills. Rose had worked at a daycare center when she finished school, but when she became pregnant with Steven she quit and became a stay home mom. 

Of course as Steven got older Rose realized she wanted more children, as did Greg. Their hope for another baby was dashed when Rose had trouble getting pregnant, and adoption was expensive so they decided to become foster parents. Amethyst was ten when they took her in, and a year later Pearl came to live with them. Both girls had rough childhoods, but with the Universe family and a little therapy the two became close. No other children had been around the house minus the girls’ and Steven’s friends, so Peridot could maybe have a good start. 

“Hey is Peridot going to start school with us tomorrow?” Rose shook her head.

“No she’ll start Monday, I’ll go to the school tomorrow to get her books and schedule. I think I’ll take her shopping too, she might need some new clothes.” 

“You want me to go with you…Amethyst stop messing up the plates!” Amethyst was playing around, but she fixed the plates on the table. The kid had a knack for pranks and laziness, but she was a good kid. 

“No Greg, remember you’ve got that wall to finish at the Pizza’s house?”

“Oh, right.” after about ten minutes the food was done, and Rose told everyone to go on and get a plate while she went to get Peridot. Rose made it upstairs and saw the room door was slightly opened, so Peridot must’ve wanted a little more privacy. 

“Peridot?” Rose knocked before she slowly opened the door, and spotted the small girl on the floor playing a mini game console…thing. “Dinner’s ready.” Peridot punched a few buttons and set the thing down in her bag, and then shoved it under the bottom bunk. She moved past Rose quickly, and Rose just followed after her back to the kitchen. 

“Hey newbie!” Once they entered the room Amethyst waved at Peridot, but Peridot just nodded at her.

“Hi Peridot!” Steven and Pearl greeted her but Peridot remained silent as she started making her own plate. The rest of the group ate a few bites of food, until Steven became the brave one.

“So Peridot, how old are you?” Peridot didn’t look up.

“Sixteen.” 

“Wow that’s the same age as Amethyst and Pearl! I’m only fourteen, but I’m still a cool guy right?”

“You sure are Ste-Man.” Amethyst laughed. “Hey P-dot, you’re gonna have a ball with Pearl as your roomie, she likes everything super clean! Freaks out at the slightest mess!”

“I do not Amethyst! I just like keeping a clean room.” 

“You flipped when I left a shirt on the floor!”

“No I got mad because you spilled orange juice on the carpet and tried to clean it up with my favorite sweater!” Rose let out a laugh. 

“Alright girls no arguing at the table, and that was months ago Pearl don’t get so riled up.”

“And you Amethyst don’t rile Pearl up.” Greg scolded Amethyst who just shrugged. “Peridot, do you like music?” Peridot nodded. “What’s your favorite?” 

“Techno, hip hop, pop.” 

“Techno? Boorrriiinng.” Amethyst stuck her tongue out and Peridot glared. 

“Amethyst leave her alone.” Pearl smiled at her. “I like pop and classical mostly, but techno’s not so bad. What do you like on TV?” 

“Grey’s anatomy.” 

“Really? Dude that’s like my favorite show! I love Cassie and Arizona! Oh man I hate that they broke up they were so cute together but yeah!” Pearl rubbed her forehead. 

“You don’t know what you’ve done…but don’t worry we all like that show. I mostly like game shows like Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune, but I also like historical documentaries.”

“I like Crying Breakfast Friends, Under the Knife, but I watch almost anything!” Steven smiled so big his cheeks stretched. “Except the news cuz it gets pretty boring.” 

“Mm.” Peridot only shrugged, and she kept eating. When she was done she pushed her plate away, and just sat back watching everyone else eat.

“Are you still hungry? You can have some more if you want.” 

“No thanks, may I be excused?” 

“Would you like some dessert? Rose makes a great apple pie.” Peridot shook her head. “Alright then, you can go but it’s lights out at ten.” 

“Whatever.” Peridot left without another word. 

“Not very talkative is she?” Pearl looked at Rose. 

“Guys, give her time. Pearl, maybe you can give Peridot some insight on school; get a list of clubs she can join if she wants.” 

“Sure thing Rose.” all kids minus Steven called Rose and Greg by their names, the titles ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ were a bit touchy for them. It didn’t bother anyone though; Greg admitted that he liked them calling him by his name better than dad. 

“And Amethyst…I know how excited you get about things, but please don’t push Peridot too hard.”

“I’ll ease up.” the short girl gave a thumbs up. 

“Alright, let’s clean this up and then we can have dessert. Amethyst you and Greg put the food up, Steven you clear the table and get the pie, and Pearl you help me with the dishes.” 

“Yes ma’am.” everyone saluted Rose, and she just laughed. As everyone went to work Rose began to think about Peridot, and she could tell this wasn’t going to be easy.

Then again when is it ever?


	2. New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m very glad you guys liked the first chapter, I admit I got a little worried at first since this is my first Lapidot fic. 
> 
> This chapter Peridot goes out with Rose to do some shopping, and they talk a little. Rose explains a few things, and Peridot speaks more than the last chapter. 
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day:

Peridot woke up the next morning when the alarm went off at six, much to her own disdain. Everyone was up and moving around so early, that Pearl had to pressure her to get up and ready to eat breakfast with the family. She didn’t get dressed, just stayed in her tank top and sweatpants while she ate chocolate chip waffles with the others. Greg took everyone to school at seven thirty, and Rose let Peridot sleep for one more hour before she got up and showered. 

Peridot didn’t really understand why Rose was taking her out; she had enough stuff she didn’t need more. Rose of course said she needed more clothes, and they were already in fall so her jacket wasn’t very warm so she said. Peridot only hoped this day went by quickly; she wasn’t up to playing happy happy joy joy with this woman. 

“Peridot, are you ready?” Rose knocked on the bedroom door. 

“Yeah.” Peridot adjusted her jacket, made sure her glasses were on straight, checked to make sure her wallet was in her back pocket, and then went downstairs with Rose. 

“Alright, we’re going to stop at the mall and get you some clothes. After that we’re going to swing by the school to get your schedule and books, and after that we’ll have lunch.   
Ok?” 

“Ok.” After a few minutes Rose grabbed her purse and they left towards the driveway. Peridot saw a small red Toyota, 1998 Camry, which hadn’t been there yesterday. They must’ve hidden it in the back, there was a yard. 

“You can take shotgun if you want.” Peridot did, she took out her headphones and started playing a song named ‘Grace’ from Grey’s Anatomy. She had the whole soundtrack, but this was the only one that fit her mood lately. 

After about fifteen minutes on the road they pulled onto the interstate and drove for ten more minutes until Rose took an exit that said ‘Beach City Grande Mall’. Thankfully it was a school day so it wasn’t too busy, and they were able to park near the main entrance. 

“There’s actually a shop near the food court I think you’ll like, it’s got all kinds of clothes.”

“You don’t need to do this.” Peridot didn’t bother looking up. 

“I want to, you look like you need some sunshine in your life so this is a start. You can pick out four different outfits, two pairs of shoes too alright?” 

“Sure, thanks.” that was a lot of clothes, she didn’t need that many. 

“Oh, get yourself a winter coat it gets quite cold around here in the later months.” Peridot shrugged, and Rose showed her to the store. She let Peridot go and pick out her own stuff; everything was on sale so it wouldn’t be super expensive. Peridot wasn’t particularly picky on clothes, but she saw some nice things. Foster care was paying for this anyway, so she grabbed three pairs of jeans that fit in different colors, a loose emerald green sweater, a mint blouse, and a seafoam colored t-shirt with a blue heart on the front. 

Peridot looked around for Rose, and spotted her over in the junior section looking at some sweaters. She made her way over to her, but stopped when she spotted the shoe section and picked out a new set of converses and some wedge boots for winter since her others had worn out through the soles. She spotted a comfy looking winter jacket, though it was blue and there weren’t any in green. Grabbing it off the rack she made it to Rose’s spot, and the older woman smiled.

“That was quick, did you find everything you wanted?” 

“Yeah, mostly.” Rose glanced at the clothes she held. 

“Is that all? You can still get one more.” 

“No thanks, this is enough.” Rose didn’t argue, she just smiled and grabbed a jacket before they went to the register. After everything was bagged and paid for the two walked out of the mall, but only after Rose asked Peridot if she wanted a book or anything. Peridot shook her head and they left, spent less than an hour at the mall so they drove to the school. It was huge, looked like one of those fancy prep schools but it was actually a high end high school, Diamond High School. Peridot remembered something about them, the Diamond family was extremely prestigious, if she remembered correctly the principal herself was Yolanda Diamond, on the board of governors was Winifred Diamond, Bianca Diamond owned a law firm, but the youngest Petra Diamond…some sort of tragic accident years ago. 

“Peridot?” Rose called out her name, Peridot didn’t realize she’d been staring at the building for so long. 

“Sorry, let’s go.” they got out of the car and walked into the building. The school itself was fancy, even if it was a public school it was nice. Peridot followed Rose into the principal’s office, where her secretary greeted them.

“May I help you?” the woman had a high voice, rather snotty. 

“Yes we’re here to see Principal Diamond, to pick up a schedule for a new student.” the woman punched a few buttons on her computer. 

“Ah yes, Mrs. Universe and Ms. Olivine, please have a seat Ms. Diamond will see you shortly.” they sat down, Peridot could feel the tension in the air. This was the nicest looking school she’d ever seen, her last one had been fine but this was a castle compared to that. She didn’t have to wear a uniform did she? No she didn’t see Pearl or Amethyst in one but no doubt there was a strict dress code. 

“Mrs. Universe.” a deep voice that could cut through metal broke Peridot out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see a tall, thin woman dressed in an expensive black dress suit, gold jewelry, and yellow blonde hair tied up in a tight bun. Sharp brown eyes pierced through Peridot’s very soul, the woman was intimidating in every way. “Come in.” 

“Yes.” they entered the office, it was bigger than it looked on the outside. File cabinets and shelves of books were everywhere, but it looked surprisingly clean. There was even a coffee table on the end, but why? “Thank you for seeing us Ms. Diamond.” 

“I’m only glad you could come on such short notice, and this is Ms. Olivine?” the woman stared Peridot down.

“Y-Yes ma’am.” she kept up her manners. 

“Are you looking forward to your time here?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Good, we have your school schedule right here along a map and a small booklet of the rules. You have thirty days to make changes to your schedule if you wish, and there must be a good reason for doing so. You should know we have a zero tolerance here for violence, rough-housing, because in matters of fights, everyone is punished according to the rules. We don’t tolerate bullying of any sort.” 

‘Get right to it why don’t you?’ as if Peridot could pose a threat, she was tiny compared to other teenagers. 

“Are we going to expect any problems from you Ms. Olivine?” 

“No ma’am.” if she ever got in trouble she would NOT want to end up here. 

“I should hope not, Mrs. Universe you are her current foster mother and as such her guardian. If we have any trouble you will be the first we call.” 

“Thank you.” Rose nodded and took the schedule before handing it to Peridot. 

 

Algebra II 8:00 – 9:15 a.m. Ms. Opal Sheen

Computer Science III 9:25 – 10:40 a.m. Mr. Shane Jones

Bio-Chemistry II 10:50 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. Dr. Raine Que 

Lunch break 12:00 – 1:00 p.m.

Physical Education 1:05 – 2:00 p.m. Coach Sugilite Cheeks

Study Hall 2:05 – 3:30 p.m. Mr. Chris Chromes 

 

The schedule was fine, as far as Peridot could see. She had already done her history credits so that wasn’t needed, although she needed one more language course but she could take that after the holidays. Schedules changed every semester, and she could see these classes wouldn’t be too difficult for her. 

“It’s fine Ms. Diamond, thank you.” 

“All of your classes are within the same vicinity of the school, so you shouldn’t worry about tardiness. You can sign up for a locker though they are optional, but with the school books you’ll need to complete your courses I’d recommend it. You’re also welcome to join clubs, there’s a list of some in that book.”

“Can I sign up for a locker now?”

“Yes, let’s see which ones are available.” Ms. Diamond typed in some stuff on her computer. “Hmmm, yes locker number 417, it’s near your first two classes.” some more stuff was typed down and a printer went off. “Take this to Penelope, she’ll get you logged in and you are required to bring your own combination lock.” 

“We’ll get that, thank you.” Rose smiled. “Is there anything else?”

“No, you can pick up her books in the library it’s in the second building. The list is in the papers.”

“Thank you again, Peridot?” 

“Thank you.” 

“If there’s nothing else you’re free to go, we’ll see you Monday Peridot.” Peridot stayed quiet the rest of the time there, giving whatever was needed to Penelope, stopping by the library, getting her books, and then back to the car. The drive back into town was silent, and then Rose pulled them into a parking lot of a restaurant, a diner. It wasn’t even noon yet, was this woman hungry already?

“Alright, let’s eat something and then we’ll head back home.” Peridot followed Rose inside, and they found a table in the back. When a waitress came over Rose ordered some coffee and water, and Peridot asked for unsweet tea. 

“You like bitter tea?” 

“Sweet tea makes my head hurt, it’s an acquired taste.” 

“I see, Peridot do you mind if we talk a little? You’ve been awful quiet.” 

“What do you want to talk about?” she wasn’t in the mood, but might as well get it over with. 

“Well for one thing, I’m sorry about your parents. I know you’re probably tired of hearing that, but I’m truly sorry.”

“Thanks.” 

“Also, I want you to know that the family wants nothing more than to make you feel comfortable. We want you to feel at home with us. Is there anything you need?”

“No, I have enough.” 

“I see, listen Peridot I know it’s uncomfortable moving into a new home, a new school, meeting new people it’s all unnerving at first. It’ll get better though.”

“How do you know?” 

“Because Amethyst was the same way as you, though her story is different from yours; her parents…didn’t really care about her, and she was a scared child when I first met her. It took weeks for her to talk to us, and after a while she warmed up. Pearl, hers is a bit more…gruesome but I don’t want to tell you the details. It’s not a good conversation at the table.” the waitress came back with their drinks, and Rose ordered a BLT sandwich while Peridot ordered a cheeseburger. 

“So…what else is there?” 

“Peridot, I want you to know that I love Pearl and Amethyst like my own children. I’d do anything for them just as I would you.”

“If you love them so much why don’t you just adopt them?” why hadn’t she? They’d been there for years why not go into the yearlong foster thing and then adoption? 

“It’s a bit complicated, but Peridot I want you to know that no matter what Greg and I are here for you.” 

“Until I turn eighteen, then you’ll have to get rid of me.” Rose looked at her as if she’d been slapped. 

“No, no Peridot we wouldn’t do that to you. You could stay with us as long as you want.” 

“You can’t afford me, not after that. Once I turn eighteen whatever payoff you get will dry up, and then I’ll have to go. Don’t try and pretend you care, it’s been done to me enough already.” Peridot didn’t see the stunned look on Rose’s face when the waitress returned with their food. They ate pretty quickly since they stopped talking, and when Rose drove them back to the house Peridot kept her headphones in. 

“Hey guys how was…?” Greg greeted them when they came into the house, noticing the bags of clothes and books he ran over and grabbed some stuff from Rose. “Wow, did you guys have fun?” 

“It was fine, can I go upstairs now?” Peridot just wanted to get back in bed and curl up, she didn’t want to talk anymore.

“S-Sure…Peridot are you…?” Greg didn’t get to finish as Peridot grabbed her stuff, or most of it, and practically ran upstairs to her and Pearl’s room. She put the bags down and climbed up onto her bunk, and then pulled her blanket over herself. 

‘Fuck why am I getting so upset? Oh right, because these people don’t actually care! They’re only keeping me until I hit legal age. No one wants some sad orphan, no one.’ she felt the tears coming fast, and she didn’t bother wiping them as she sobbed into her pillow. 

 

Downstairs:

“I’m very worried Greg, Peridot is acting almost worse than Amethyst when she came here.” after Peridot went upstairs Rose and Greg moved the last bit of her stuff into the den and sat down. 

“She just needs time babe, Holly said she’s had it rough since her folks died.” 

“Even so, she just assumes we’re going to abandon her when she turns eighteen. She thinks we’re only doing this for the money.” Greg sighed.

“Most foster parents are like that Rose; they don’t really care about the kids only the extra money. There aren’t that many good ones out there, which is why most foster kids run off and end up on the streets.” 

“Well, her sister was her guardian before all this…she just up and left from what Holly said. I know Peridot’s only just come here, but her behavior…” Greg stopped his wife when his hand took hers. 

“Rose, we both knew this wasn’t going to be easy when we became foster parents. Some kids go through hell and it makes it difficult for them to trust anyone. I’ve seen kids like that before, none of them start off bad but at a certain age when they need someone, and no one is there, they feel like they can only depend on themselves.” 

“I know, but you didn’t hear her Greg. She’s completely given up hope.” Greg hugged his wife close, Rose appreciated it. 

“We’ll have to take it slow babe, just gotta let her be and we’ll talk to the kids tonight. Peridot starts school next week; maybe if she makes some friends she’ll warm up to us.” 

“I hope so, maybe I am overthinking or maybe this was a bit much for her. I’ll go check on her in a minute, maybe the weekend will help.” the two adults had some tea to calm down a little, it always helped Rose. 

“Ok babe, I gotta go but I’ll pick the kids up from school.”

“Thank you dear.” Rose kissed her husband’s cheek. Greg had to leave for another project at the Pizza house, so after he left Rose took what she had of Peridot’s and went towards the bedroom, but stopped when she heard crying on the other side of the door. “Peridot?” she knocked on the door.

“Go away.” Peridot called from the other side. 

“I have the rest of your stuff, can I bring it in?” 

“No, just leave it. Leave me alone.” Rose stopped herself from entering, oh the poor child sounded so hurt. Perhaps all this was a little much, too soon. 

“Ok, I’ll leave it out here for you. Peridot, if you need me I’ll be downstairs.” Rose left slowly, wanting so much to comfort her new foster daughter but she knew it wasn’t the right time. She’d have to talk to the others when they came home, Amethyst would likely protest but she’d mellow out. Pearl and Steven would understand though, young age smart minds those two were. 

‘I know you’re hurting Peridot, but I’ll make it better for you. I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very happy you guys are liking this so far, truth be told I've wanted to do a Lapidot fic for a while but I could never get the right plotline in my head. Everything sounded good in my head but when I typed it out it didn't make much sense. 
> 
> Next chapter we get a little heart to heart with Pearl and Peridot, well slightly at least. Then we'll skip ahead to Peridot's first day of school, and there's gonna be a little drama. 
> 
> Leave a comment please, they're much appreciated!


	3. New School Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took longer than I thought, but here we are!
> 
> We start this chapter off with Pearl and Peridot talking just before the first day of school. It gets a bit heavy, so be prepared for mentions of child abuse. There will also be bullying in this fic, just a word of caution towards you all.
> 
> This part of the fic is gonna be split in two chapters, can’t really fit a whole day of school in one with what Peridot’s about to learn. 
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pearl and Peridot’s room:

“Peridot, can I talk to you for a minute?” Peridot looked up from the book she was reading. 

“What?” 

“Well, I wanted to ask if you want me to be your guide tomorrow? I mean we have a few classes together, so I could show you the ropes so to speak.” Peridot shrugged. 

“Don’t care.” 

“You can sit with me and Amethyst at lunch too, we have a few friends who wanna meet you.” 

“Oh really?” great now she’d have to be in their crowd, or not she could tag along.

“Yes, there’s Garnet, she’s the daughter of the P.E. teacher Ruby Fires and the Literature Teacher Sapphire and the school’s sports star. There’s also Sadie and Lars, good friends but they fight so often it’s almost like they’re married.” Pearl giggled. “And of course there’s Jamie, a rather huge flirt but a good actor in the making.” 

“Ok.” Peridot went back to her book.

“Listen Peridot…”

“Ugh, what now? I want to read.” 

“I know but, there’s something I want you to know.” Pearl took a breath, Peridot noticed the look of slight discomfort on her face. “I know this is hard for you, and I’m sure you’ve heard that before. The thing is I know how tough it is to trust anyone after moving into a new home.”

“So what?” 

“Well…I was younger than you when I first came here, eleven. My parents…well my father left when I was three because he couldn’t stand my mother. Why they got married I’ll never know, but she could barely hold a job and she would drink and get violent. It was a battle every day, but after he left she took her anger out on me.” Pearl didn’t finish, and Peridot could see why. Pearl’s body was stiffening up, and she had faint hints of tears in her eyes. “The cops were called one day when I came to school with a black eye and bruised lip, and of course Mother didn’t deny it in her drunken haze…I was nine, but it was almost my tenth birthday.” 

“What happened to her?” Pearl smirked slightly.

“Still in prison, hasn’t contacted me in years and I’m glad for that. My father, he died in a bar fight four years ago but he didn’t want anything to do with me. Needless to say…here I am.”

“How many homes have you been in?” 

“This is the only one, Rose and Greg have been good to me.” Peridot frowned. 

“Really?” that had sarcasm in it, but Pearl kept smiling.

“Yeah, I know it’s difficult to believe but not all foster parents are bad. True the good ones are rare, but they do care about us. Rose is our foster mom, but to me she’s like the big sister who always looks out for me, and Amethyst…Amethyst really loves her like a mom. Greg’s good too, he’s like the parent who lets you do what you want but at the same time keeps his eye on you.” 

“Yeah, right.” 

“I’m telling the truth Peridot, you’ll see it soon enough if not already.”

“Don’t try and force me to like them.” 

“I’m not, I know you’ve been hurt losing your family like you did. I can’t compare myself to you entirely but…Amethyst and I want to know you more. Truth be told I think you’re interesting.” 

“You don’t know me at all.” that made the smaller girl glare, but then she sighed and realized getting angry wasn’t going to help. “Look, I appreciate that you’re trying, but we both know I’m gonna be gone after graduation so let’s not pretend we’re friends.” Pearl was taken aback. 

“I’m…not trying to pretend I do want to be your friend. So does Amethyst even if she is a bit rough around the edges, but this is...”

“Please…” Peridot didn’t want to fight, but she was getting angry with this angel act. “Just leave me alone, ok? We’ve got school tomorrow, and if you really want me to I’ll sit with you at lunch and walk around with you but don’t push me.” Pearl smiled.

“Ok, ok.” Peridot turned on her music and went back to her book. She wasn’t looking forward to the first day not by a long shot, but she might as well stick to a crowd instead of sticking out by herself. The only thing she really looked forward to was for the day to be done and over at three thirty p.m.

The next morning:

Peridot sat in the back of the van, keeping her headphones in to tune out the old rock music Greg played on his radio. The morning had gone by a bit quick, she’d been up just at the crack of dawn, showered, dressed, and read y to go after eating some pancakes Rose made for breakfast. Pearl took the middle seat chatting with Amethyst about whatever, and Steven was playing on his phone. 

They pulled into the school parking lot, first stop the high school and then Steven would be dropped off at his school. Pearl helped Peridot out, and they all said goodbye to Greg and Steven until later. Peridot followed Pearl to their first class, Algebra. She took a seat in the back after handing her schedule to the teacher Ms. Sheen and getting a workbook with the curriculum sheets, while Pearl sat in the middle. As the other students filed in Peridot spotted a tall girl with dyed blue hair walk into the room, and she saw the hard look on her face. She approached Peridot’s desk and put her hands on the wooden surface.

“You’re in my seat shorty.” Peridot just snorted.

“I don’t see your name on it, find somewhere else to sit.” the girl’s eyes narrowed. 

“I always sit here, move.” 

“No.” the girl glared angrily and her hands clenched on the desk. 

“Why you little…!” 

“Ms. Lazuli! If you are finished bothering our new student I suggest you take a seat before the bell rings.” the whole class went ‘ooohh’ at ‘Lazuli’ and the girl just growled and took a seat in the far corner of the room. Two minutes the bell rang and all students were seated, and Ms. Sheen stood at the front of the room. “Alright everyone, good morning.” 

“Good morning Ms. Sheen.” the whole class said. 

“Before we begin our lesson today I want to introduce you all to our new student, Peridot Olivine.” she pointed at Peridot in the back and everyone glanced. Introductions, what the hell was this kindergarten? “I expect you all to treat her as you would each other, this is her first day here after all. Now, take out your books and turn to chapter ten, we’ll be picking up on our equations and matrix operations today; also a reminder about Friday’s test. We’ll have a study day Thursday and whatever points are received will be used as extra credit.” 

‘Study day? What do they play jeopardy or something?’ Peridot kept quiet as she pulled out her book and some paper. This stuff was easy, she could easily pass this class no problem. 

As the class went on Peridot pretty much tuned Ms. Sheen out until it came to taking notes; nothing too difficult at all. Pearl was passing notes to and from a dark skinned girl with a big afro next to her, and the two were smiling. What could they be talking about? 

“Peridot.” Peridot broke from her trance when she heard her name called. “Would you like to come up and solve this problem?” Peridot looked up and saw the equation on the board, relatively easy.

4x – 12 = 0

“Sure.” she got up and made her way to the billboard, moving to a blank space that wasn’t taken up by notes. Less than a minute passed and she was done. 

4x – 12 = 0

4x – 12 + 12 = 0 + 12

4x = 12

x = 3

“Good job, and that’s just one of the easy ones.” 

“Thanks.” Peridot put down the marker and went back to her desk. 

‘Could’ve given me something more challenging.’ her ‘wish’ came true, when Ms. Sheen started putting harder equations on the board for a small quiz. Ten problems, ten answers…Peridot had no difficulty at all. She finished first, and it took another thirty minutes before the rest of the class finished. After the quizzes were collected Ms. Sheen went into a lecture on what to expect for their test, and of course notes were taken and questions were answered until the bell rang. Pearl walked out with her, but they stopped at Pearl’s locker to grab some stuff. 

“I saw you in there, you’re really good with math.” 

“School’s not a problem for me.” Pearl put up some books and took out a binder. 

“You could probably help me with Amethyst, she’s always struggling with math but she makes C’s at least.” 

“Hey twig!” Peridot saw Pearl freeze up when a rather squeaky, British voice reached their ears. Peridot looked over the girl’s shoulder to see a short girl about her height with short brown hair, wearing a sweater vest and skirt but the most intimidating part of her was a huge, bulk of a girl with a cropped blonde hairstyle and glasses like a bodyguard. 

“Aquamarine…” Pearl glared. 

“Yes, who’s your friend?” the short girl leered at Peridot. 

“None of your business stumpy.” Peridot glared and stood out beside Pearl. “So fuck off.” the girl, Aquamarine looked shocked before it turned into what looked like sneering and slight malice. 

“Aren’t you a rude one? Topaz!” the bigger girl walked around and slammed Peridot up against the lockers. Pearl tried to grab at the girl’s arms but Aquamarine shoved her down onto the floor. Peridot saw eyes looking all around, but no one moved to help. 

“Leave her alone Aquamarine! She’s a new student!”

“Oh I can tell she’s new little twig, which is why she’s going to learn.” Aquamarine got close to Peridot’s face, so close Peridot wanted to spit at her but knew better. “I run this school, these halls, these grounds, they’re mine! All I have to do is give a command and everyone does as I say.”

“Put her down!” Pearl tried to get up but Aquamarine shoved her back down.

“Silence twig, I’m talking to the newbie here.” a small, stubby finger jabbed into Peridot’s chest hard. “Everyone has to learn their lesson here, and it looks like you’ll be learning from me.” 

“Screw you bitch.” Peridot seethed and winced, Topaz’s grip was crushing her shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises. This big one was scary, but she wasn’t afraid no not by a long shot. 

“Ah ha ha ha, is that how you act to all your superiors little one? How adorable.” she went to pinch at Peridot’s face, and Peridot retaliated by snapping at her.

“Superior? You’re nothing but a common slut, there’s nothing superior about you.” that made the dark brown eyes narrow, and Peridot earned a quick slap on her cheek. It stung, but not terribly. 

“You really don’t know how to shut up do you? Well I guess we’ll have to fix that…” Aquamarine’s hand rose up to strike again, but it never came. 

“Let her go Aqua.” Peridot was shocked to see Lazuli pulling on Aquamarine’s arm.

“Lapis, this newbie tried to mouth off to me.” 

“I said let her go, or do you want to be late?” Lazuli pointed up at the clock just above the lockers, the bell would ring in two minutes. 

“Ugh…fine. Topaz.” the bulky girl released Peridot and she fell to the floor. “You got lucky this time newbie, but we’ll be seeing you again very soon.” the two skanks took off and Pearl helped Peridot stand up. Lapis looked at Peridot for a minute and then left. 

“Are you ok?” Pearl handed Peridot her bag. 

“I’m fine, let’s get going before we’re late.” the two girls left to their next class, and of course Pearl picked a seat next to Peridot. Mr. Jones introduced Peridot, and the rest of the class was going to watch a seminar about a new set of equipment introduced into the curriculum, which would take place in Computer Science III. Everyone was to take notes, as there would be a test next week but this would only cover a small part. 

“Peridot…” Peridot didn’t bother watching the screen, but she saw Pearl scribbling a note and quickly passed it to her. 

 

I’m sorry about before, I hoped we wouldn’t run into THEM so soon.

Peridot looked up to see Jones on his computer, not paying attention to the class. She quickly scribbled down a reply. 

Who are they? 

Aquamarine and Topaz, but I’ll tell you more about them at lunch. I warn you though, don’t do anything that can get you into trouble. 

Tell me now.

I can’t, we’ll get in trouble. Look I’ll tell you about them at lunch, it’ll be easier because Amethyst and Garnet know them better than I. 

And Lazuli?

Yeah her too, but Peridot…don’t do anything stupid around them. 

 

Peridot rolled her eyes, she wanted information and she wanted it now, but she could see the teacher’s eyes shifting over the class, so yeah it would have to wait. She wrote down a quick ‘fine’ and just said and watched the boring film strip. One more class until lunch and who knows, maybe she could even find out more on that Lazuli girl. 

The rest of the class was a drag, and after the seminar Mr. Jones had them take a few notes on what to expect for their next chapter, and then afterwards he allowed everyone to chat five minutes before the bell rang. Pearl had Literature next, and Peridot had Biochemistry, so she’d be away from the other girl for a bit until lunch, thank goodness. She got her book from her own locker, but as she closed it she about jumped back when she spotted Lazuli getting stuff from a locker right next to hers. 

“What?” Lazuli glared at her. 

“N-Nothing, you just surprised me.” Peridot put her glare on, but the other girl saw through it. 

“Don’t try and act tough shorty, it doesn’t suit you.” Lazuli slammed her locker door, and Peridot noticed the textbook in her arm. 

“You take Biochem?” 

“Yeah, so what?” 

“It’s my next class.” why was she telling her this? 

“Great, you gonna take my seat again?” 

“Your seat…seriously?” Peridot rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what your deal is Lazuli but I’m not gonna put up with it. I’m going to class, see you there.” Peridot used the map to find her way to the lab, and Dr. Que greeted her with a smile. The woman had beautiful blonde hair with light blue and pink tips, she was gorgeous too with classic ivory skin. 

“Hello, you must be Peridot.” the woman’s voice was melodious like Ms. Sheen’s, but it had a slightly higher tone to it. “Welcome to Bio-Chemistry II.” she held out her hand and Peridot shook it. 

“Thanks.” 

“My sister told me you’re smart, I’m happy to having you in my class.” 

“Sister?”

“Oh Opal Sheen, she emailed me about you.” that’s why she looked familiar, they were practically twins but Ms. Sheen was older, or she seemed it and the noses were a little different. “I’m married, she’s engaged.” that explained the different surnames. “You can take a seat in the middle, there next to Lapis.” Peridot turned and spotted to her surprise Lazuli, how did she get here before her? 

“Uumm, is there anywhere else I can sit?” 

“I’m afraid not dear, her last partner transferred to another school. Don’t worry though, she’s one of my top students.” ok that was a bit relieving. “She won’t bite.” 

‘That’s what you think.’ Peridot just took her seat next to Lazuli, and the girl glared at her. 

“She made me sit here, get over it.” taking out her book and some paper Peridot sat in silence until the rest of the class filed in. Peridot spotted Amethyst at the front, how didn’t she know the girl was there? Oh well she looked bored the minute she piled in, sitting next to a girl about similar height to her but with dark red hair and really tanned skin that almost looked like sunburn. Was it odd none of these teachers took roll? 

“Ok everyone, good afternoon.” Mrs. Que stood in front of her desk. “As you all know we’re getting closer and closer to our midterm, and instead of giving you a test this term I’ve decided to make things a little more…fun.” the class stayed quiet. “Project pairs.” that earned a few gasps. “I’m going to pair you up with a partner, and you’re going to present a Bio-Chemistry project to the class. What you’ll do is over the next two weeks come up with a project proposal which I will approve, and you’ll have until midterm to make them. This will be an additional boost to your grades if you do well, and if you make a high score you’ll get some extra points to add to your final exam. Extra credit if you will, and some of you could use it.” 

“Mrs. Que?” the red-haired girl next to Amethyst raised her hand. 

“Yes Carnelian?” 

“Who are our partners going to be?” 

“I’ve already chosen them, but you’ll see the list after class. I expect you and your partner to share the work equally, and I will know otherwise. Based on the nervous look on ‘Carnelian’s’ face, she wanted to be partnered with Amethyst, but it would all depend on who Mrs. Que partnered her with. 

‘This ought to be interesting.’ 

“Now that that’s out of the way, everyone turn in your books to chapter six, we’ll be starting genetics today. You’re to read through the first half, and then answer the assessment questions at the end, which you will turn in at the end of class and tomorrow we’ll go over it. No talking, cheating, or note passing, yaata yaata. Also reminder to everyone that the labs are currently closed due to that chemical spill last week so that entire area is closed off for the rest of the semester.” chemical spill? Yikes. “All clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Alright get to work.” 

Peridot took out her book, and despite how she put up a mask already she could tell she might like this class. Of course she was seated next to Lazuli, but the other girl seemed adamant on ignoring her so at least they wouldn’t bug each other. Peridot only hoped whoever she was partnered with wouldn’t force her to do all the work; she’d already had that happen once already. If it happened again Peridot would ask to switch, she wasn’t going to let ANYONE get her down this time.

As the class ended everyone filed out just before the bell rang, and a lot of people took a quick look at the list of project partners hanging on the billboard up front. Peridot got up and checked to see who she got, but she felt the shock return when she spotted the name next to hers. Oh no why her? Why today?

Lapis Lazuli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first bit was a little...off but I wanted to have Pearl and Peridot bond a bit or at least let Pearl talk about her own troubles to try and help Peridot. Their stories are different, but if anything I can see Peridot bonding first with Pearl then Amethyst. 
> 
> Next chapter we continue on with lunch where Peridot learns some interesting facts about Aquamarine, Topaz, and Lapis. We'll also show classes where Amethyst and Peridot get some action, and yes Aquamarine will appear again. This is gonna have some teen angst here and there.
> 
> Also if anyone's interested I'm thinking about starting a Jaspearl fic, which I probably shouldn't seeing as I have other fics to worry about but I want to. I can't say when I'll post it, but I'll be working on my other fics in the mean time. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated so please leave a few!


	4. New School Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the wait again, things are still crazy on this end. 
> 
> Here we continue the second part of Peridot’s first day of school, and we learn something about Lapis, Aquamarine and the rest. Not major background stories, just what the others know so Peridot can TRY to avoid them. It’s gonna be a bit short, but not much!
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

As Peridot stood in line waiting for her chance to get food she started to think back on that moment in the hall with Lazuli. For starters, the girl had been an outright bitch at first in class, and then all of a sudden she stops that impish slut Aquamarine from attacking her? Something was off there, but thank goodness it was lunch now so she could sit with Pearl and the others to learn more about her. 

Peridot picked a turkey sub, some tater tots, berry flavored water, and a small bowl of banana pudding to eat; after she paid for lunch she made her way over towards Pearl’s group. She spotted Amethyst, Carnelian, some tall blonde she didn’t know, and an even taller girl with a huge afro and a very well-rounded body. The group was sitting next to a table with a few other kids Peridot didn’t recognize, but they all seemed ok with each other. 

“Peridot over here!” Pearl waved and motioned for her to take the seat between herself and Amethyst. “So, how did the class go?” 

“Fine, except I’m lab and project partners with Lazuli.” 

“Lapis Lazuli?” the tall blonde sitting next to Carnelian spoke up. “You’re gonna get A’s with her, she’s top of the class. My name’s Jess, but everyone calls me Skinny nice to meet you Peridot.” Skinny held out her hand and Peridot shook it. 

“She’s also my sister.” Carnelian waved. “You can call me Carnie.” 

“Ok, you’re sisters? You don’t look much alike.” if not at all. 

“We’re the same age, stepsisters to be exact. My dad married her mom when we were babies, been inseparable ever since.” the two hugged and Peridot looked away, they didn’t seem to notice her hurt. She hid it quickly after a minute, no one needed to see her get emotional. 

“So Peridot, heard you got cornered by Aqua-bitch.” Amethyst spoke and took a bite of her pizza. Peridot about snorted when she heard the slut’s nickname. 

“Pearl told you?”

“Well yes.” Pearl nodded. “I know I said I’d tell you about them, so here it is.” she took breath. “Aquamarine’s mother is on the board of education and best friends with Bella Diamond, who’s the younger sister of Principal Yvette Diamond. Aquamarine pretty much acts as if she owns the school, because she makes straight A’s and is on the debate team plus her family is rich. She thinks herself popular and above all, but truthfully…”

“She’s a big bitch, and a complete snob. One girl tried to let her borrow her jacket last winter, and she acted as if the thing was diseased or something. Threw it in the garbage, and it was new too. Got sauce stains all over it and it reeked of sour milk for a week.”

“Wasn’t that Kiki Pizza?” Carnelian asked. 

“Yeah and her sister Jenny took Aqua-bitch’s brand new Prada wristlet and threw it in the dumpster, totally ruined it! Jenny got suspended and had to buy her a new one, but the bitch ain’t messed with her or Kiki since.”

“That’s only because their dad threatened to take out a restraining order if she didn’t leave his ‘baby girls’ alone.” Skinny laughed. “Plus their grandma’s a piece of work; she banned Aquamarine from their pizza shop.” 

“So she’s a bitch that doesn’t back down unless threatened with legal action?” 

“Pretty much, but she’s been knocked down a peg or two though it’s not a huge help.” Pearl took a bite of her muffin. 

“What about that other girl, Topaz?” 

“Topaz wasn’t always her lackey.” Garnet was the one who spoke up. “She’s a good girl, and she’s on the wrestling team but she’s dyslexic.” 

“She has trouble with school work, and Aquamarine is her tutor. In exchange for her help, she acts as Aquamarine’s bodyguard but…I’m sure it’s also because of her mom.” Pearl sipped her drink. 

“Who’s her mom?” 

“Principal Diamond.” didn’t see that one coming. “Topaz is the younger of her two daughters, her oldest, Blake, graduated last year and she’s enrolled at B. C. University. Topaz takes after her dad, but Blaire is so much like her mom though more snooty.” 

“Principal Diamond has high expectations on her girls, Blake graduated with honors and was valedictorian of her class. Topaz is great at sports, but she always needs help with school. Her mom hired a few tutors but each one was fired, and then Aquamarine came along and her grades are at least straight B’s. Plus she’s supposedly a ‘good influence’.” Garnet cleared that up for her. 

“So what? She lets Aquamarine do what she wants?” 

“There’s more to it.” Carnelian drank some of her soda. “Topaz was bullied a lot in freshman year, because she looks kinda like a boy until you hear her talk.”

“She’s got a cute voice.” Pearl smiled. “She doesn’t talk much, but she’s not all bad.” 

“Not all bad? She slammed me against a locker!” Peridot growled.

“Yeah she did, believe me we’ve tried making friends with her but she just asks us to leave it alone.”

“So Aquamarine uses her, she’s a big girl obviously why not just…?”

“She has self-esteem and confidence issues, that’s all we can say. Trust us Peridot you don’t want to get into another fuss with Aquamarine, even without Topaz she’s…” Pearl looked at Amethyst. “She’s a bully, but she won’t bother you if you don’t let her.” 

“Yeah, ok. So what about Lazuli?” 

“Lapis…she’s a complicated one. Her mom is Bella Diamond, and from what we know and see they don’t really talk. At least not since her dad died just before freshman year.”

“What happened to him?”

“A fire at their lake house, some wiring accident; Lapis got hurt but she made it, and her mom wasn’t there, but her dad somehow got pinned under a beam and had a lot of third-degree burns. He died on route to the hospital.” 

“Lapis is also on the swim team, she’s the best there is and she’s a straight A student. That’s about all we can tell you.” 

"So you guys know a lot about Aqua-bitch and Two-Ton Topaz, but not Lazuli?” 

“Like we said Peri, Lapis is complicated. Also, there’s a guy named Kevin, he’s got a thing for Lapis but he’s a jerk. That’s him over there…” Amethyst pointed towards another table and Peridot saw a boy with dark, boy-band hair, wearing a dark blue jacket acting as if he were king of the table winking at Lazuli, who looked annoyed. 

“His dad’s the football coach, he’s the quarterback.” Peridot snorted. 

“He’s not much to look at.” 

“Yeah well he flirts a lot with girls to try and make her jealous, so if he comes your way just tell him to fuck off.” Peridot rolled her eyes.

“Anything else I should know?”

“Yeah…since you’re gonna be partners with Lapis, don’t ask about her parents. She gets really upset when it’s mentioned, so try and keep clear of it.”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t say a word.” not that she really cared, but Peridot knew how it felt when people pitied you after losing loved ones. She’d had enough of it already, so she could see where Lazuli came from. From what she could see the girl was distant, quiet, but when Aquamarine was around she was defensive and intimidating, so there was obviously more to this. 

Lunch would end in ten minutes, and so Peridot went to empty her tray when she ended up crashing into someone’s back. She about fell over when the person reached out and grabbed her arm, helping her keep steady on her feet. 

“Thanks.” Peridot looked up, and to her own disdain it was Lazuli. 

“You should really watch where you’re going.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” dumping her tray in the trash Peridot turned to leave, but Lazuli stopped her again. 

“Look, since we’re gonna be partners and all for class…we need to pick a time and place to meet up.” 

“Oh really?” Peridot wasn’t interested in this right now. 

“We don’t have a lot of time, so here.” Lazuli handed her a slip of paper, it had a phone number on it. “Text me later, or call whatever’s good for you.” 

“I don’t have a cellphone, but whatever I’ll call.” 

“Good, just do it before nine tonight.” with that said Lazuli walked away, and Peridot went back to her own group. She had P.E. next, and she could hear Amethyst and Skinny laughing about the teacher, so yeah maybe they shared the same class. Lazuli was on the swim team, maybe she would be there too, or not.   
When the bell rang Peridot followed Skinny and Amethyst to the gym, straight to the locker rooms where she found hers next to Skinny’s. The girls all started to come in, but the minute Peridot stripped herself of her shirt and pants a certain annoying voice shouted over everyone. 

“Well if it isn’t the newbie.” Peridot groaned and turned around to see Aquamarine standing behind her. 

“Go away Aquamarine, we ain’t got time for your shit.” Amethyst put her hand on Peridot’s arm. 

“I wasn’t talking to you Amy, I was speaking to…”

“You weren’t speaking, you’re just being an annoyance. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to get dressed.” Peridot pulled out the gym clothes she’d need, but just as she moved her hand away from her locker the door slammed shut. Peridot about jumped seeing Aquamarine’s hand was on it, but she kept her glare up. 

“Let’s get something straight here newbie, you aren’t going to talk to me like you’re my boss. You’re going to show me some respect like everyone else in this school does, or there’s going to be consequences like you’d never imagine.” 

“Respect you? What’ve you been smoking?” Skinny pulled Peridot behind her. 

“Leave our friend alone Aqua-bitch.” oh there was the nickname, and Aquamarine’s turned red in anger, but then she let out an awful laugh. 

“Friend? She’s not your friend Amy she’s just a nobody.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Amethyst looked ready to charge but Skinny and Peridot stopped her.

“Amethyst, leave it. She’s not worth getting in trouble for.” Skinny glared again. “You’d better scram before Coach Cheeks gets in here, wouldn’t want another demerit would you?” Aquamarine frowned, but before she could speak someone entered the locker room. 

“ALRIGHT TURKEYS! YA GOT FIVE MINUTES TO GET CHANGING AND BE OUT ON THE TRACK IN PAIRS OF TWO! IF WE GOT MORE THAN TWO THEN THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE GROUP OF THREE!! FIVE MINUTES!” the voice was so loud and obnoxious it literally shook the walls and the lockers. The person was likely the coach, an older woman with wild black hair pulled back and a bulky built amazon body. She had on black slacks, sneakers and a fitting purple t-shirt with a big black and grey star on the front but the loudest piece was her huge silver sunshades, like something off a sci-fi movie. 

“Yes coach!” the girls all shouted. 

“And Aquamarine!” Aquamarine froze but faced the coach. 

“Y-Yes?” 

“IF I catch you bothering our new student you’re gonna run laps until your legs go numb! AM I CLEAR?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Good, now get to it!” with that said Coach Cheeks stormed off and the girls scrambled to finish dressing, including Aquamarine. 

“Damn, she’s loud.” Peridot whispered.

“She was a sergeant in the military, and she’s tough but fair. She won’t do you wrong, and she’s always looking out for the newbies and little guys. Except Aqua-bitch that is, but hey…don’t fret.” 

“She’s coach of the swim team too, and the girls’ soccer team. Coach Smiley is in charge of the football team, and the basketball and wrestling team; which is weird because in the summer he runs a park called ‘Fun land’. He and Cheeks are old friends, but they argue like siblings most of the time.” Amethyst laughed. “So P-dot, you wanna pair with me and Skinny?” 

“Sure.” they changed quickly and walked out to the track. Coach Cheeks stood out with a clipboard in hand, waiting for the girls to gather around. 

“Alright, today we’re gonna warm up with ten sit-ups and push-ups each, and after that you’re gonna jog two laps on the track. When you get done we’re gonna continue our game of dodgeball. I’ll pick the captains, and I don’t want any whining if you get hit. Now get to it!” everyone went off in groups of two, though Peridot stuck with Skinny and Amethyst as they asked. Peridot didn’t see Lapis, so she was in another class. 

“Ok, Am you help me then I’ll help Peridot and we’ll help you, good?”

“Cool with me, P-dot?”

“Whatever.” Peridot started stretching while the other two began with Skinny’s sit-ups. Skinny’s name suited her, but she was somewhat of an athlete with the sit-ups. Amethyst went next, but she took a bit longer and so Peridot’s turn came, and of course she started hurting after the third. 

“You don’t exercise much?” 

“Not really.” 

“That’s weird, you’ve got a good figure there.” Skinny winked. “Especially that voluptuous ass.” 

“Skinny leave her alone.” Amethyst shoved the taller girl slightly, and the two just laughed. “She does have a point though P-dot.” 

“Don’t look or talk about my ass.” Peridot wouldn’t admit the compliment was nice, but she still had morals. “Ok, pushups…who’s first?” 

“We all go, how many can you do?”

“Three.”

“I can do five before my arms give out.” 

“I can do all ten, I can beat you shorty!” Skinny laughed only to get shoved by Amethyst, and the two girls started rough housing until Cheeks blew the whistle. The exercises were done about halfway through the class, and everyone gathered back in the gym for the game. Cheeks chose two girls named Sadie and Kiki for captains, and Peridot ended up on Sadie’s team with Skinny. Aquamarine and Amethyst were on the opposite, but Kiki kept Aquamarine seated while she and Amethyst plus three others played. 

“Alright, everyone knows the rules, you get hit you’re out, you catch a ball someone gets in, and no rough play! Get to it!” she blew the whistle and the game began. The balls were pretty much spherical sponges, nothing like the rubber ones at the other schools Peridot went to. Peridot ended up being kicked out only five minutes into the game, but she didn’t care. She hated this game, reasons being it was one of her sister’s favorite. 

“Peridot.” a girl Peri didn’t recognize came to sit beside her. “Hi, I’m Sadie Miller.” 

“Sadie?” Pearl mentioned her before. “Hi.” 

“Pearl told me about you, so how are you liking school so far?” 

“It’s school, not much to like about it.” the girl laughed. 

“You sound like Lars, he’s a friend of mine though I’m pretty sure he’d say otherwise unless it’s just me and him.” 

“Ok.” 

“I also heard you’re partners with Lapis on the science projects, well can I give you a little advice? I had her before, and then I ended up with Lars.” 

“What is it?” 

“Lapis is pretty laid back when it comes to school, but she’s cold to everyone. If she says anything to make you feel uncomfortable, just try to ignore it. Also, don’t ask about her mom, and don’t ask about Aquamarine that makes her angry.” seriously? Why was everyone warning her about Lapis? She knew the girl had issues, and she’d suffered a loss like her, but what was the point of all this unwanted advice?

“Look, I get what everyone’s saying, I won’t hurt Lapis, I won’t talk about her family, I just want to get this project done and over with. Is that sufficient enough for you?” Sadie was a bit taken aback, but she quickly smiled.

“Yeah, I know you’re annoyed but the whole school is wary of Lapis. No one’s really been friendly with her since she started hanging out with Aquamarine.” 

“Whatever, I have to call her tonight to pick a date for the project.” 

“Ok, if you’re sure.” Peridot leaned back, she sat out for the rest of the game as did Aquamarine, but once it was all said and done the girls went back to the locker room and showered quickly. The bell rang, and Peridot went straight for Study Hall. She didn’t see anyone else there she knew, well at least she didn’t think so until she suddenly spotted Lapis sitting alone at a table near the teacher’s desk. Everyone else seemed to avoid her, but when all other seats were taken up fast, Peridot had no choice but to head her way. 

“Hey.” Lazuli looked up. 

“You need to sit?” Peridot nodded. “Fine, just don’t talk to me.” 

‘Like I’d want to.’ Peridot took her spot and pulled out her math homework. The rest of the class went by in silence, and when the bell rang for students to leave Lazuli stopped Peridot on her way out. 

“What do you want now? I said I’d call you later.” 

“I know, but here.” Lazuli handed her a note. “Don’t read it here, just be sure you’re alone when you do. Call me before nine, we can pick a date to work on the project then and a place to meet.” 

“Ok.” Peridot wanted to say more but Lazuli took off before she could. Stuffing the note in her pocket Peridot went out front to meet with the others, and as luck would have it Greg was already there with his van. 

“There you are Peridot! Hop in, Rose is ordering some pizza for dinner.”

“What do you like Peridot?” she shrugged.

“I don’t really want pizza.” Greg frowned.

“Oh, well maybe we can get you something else? What do you want to eat?” 

“I don’t know, I’m not hungry right now.” 

“Well ok, I’ll just tell Rose to order for the others. Let’s get going.” everyone piled into the van, but Peridot hoping for a quiet trip home everyone started asking her questions about her first day. She of course gave short answers, and she just wanted to get back to the house so she could at least see the note Lazuli gave her.

“Hey Peridot, do you want some help with your homework?” 

“No thanks Pearl, I can get it done.” she knew Amethyst would need the help more, let Pearl be her tutor when Peridot didn’t need it. Rose greeted her when she entered the house, but Peridot just ran straight up to her room and locked the door. No one followed her, good.

‘Now to see what this is about.’ pulling the note free from its confinement she read it over and about dropped from a feeling of WTF?!

 

Sorry about Aquamarine and Topaz, but it’s best if you don’t fight them. Next time, just do as they say and it’ll be easier. 

Also, unless it’s school related, stay away from me. I’m sorry but it’s better this way. 

L. L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not an ideal chapter for Christmas Eve, but I hope you all still enjoyed it. 
> 
> Next chapter we move a little forward for Peridot, and her time with Amethyst and Pearl will grow, and we may not see Lapis until the chapter after next. Not sure on that yet, but Peridot is gonna open up slightly and we learn more about Amethyst. 
> 
> Leave a comment please, they're much appreciated. 
> 
> Merry Xmas to those who celebrate it!

**Author's Note:**

> I know the characters aren't completely in canon, so be warned of that for future chapters. 
> 
> I've seen fics where Peridot is abused and then fostered, or abandoned then fostered, so I decided to try something a bit different. 
> 
> Next chapter Peridot goes shopping with Rose, can you imagine what might happen? 
> 
> Please leave a comment they are much appreciated!


End file.
